Blue Moon
by Ploov
Summary: Jacob and Embry are dorm roommates. Nothing too exciting happens to the two...Until a mystery girl appears out of nowhere. Rated M for language and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, it's Ploov here. I am just going to post a little portion of the story I am writing. If you guys like it or have any suggestions for me, please leave a review! Let me know if you guys want to read more :) Thanks!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **_

There was a loud boom. A gust of cold wind came swirling around her, threatening to knock her off her feet. An ear splitting squeal pierced the air as she fought to keep her limbs from being pulled off by the breakneck wind.

"Ah!" Bella winced, her ears felt like they were bleeding. The pain escalated. Gasping for air she clapped her hands to her ears and shut her eyes as tight as she could.

"Make it stop make it stop!" she cried to herself. But as suddenly as the pain and wind had come on, they subsided. Slowly and cautiously she opened her eyes.

"Alice?" Bella whispered almost inaudibly peering out through half open eyes. Taking deep slow breaths she spun around trying to get her bearings, but all she could see were brown wooden doors lining a cream colored hallway.

"Alice...?" she said a little louder, worry lacing her tone.

"Don'na kotodeshita ka? What was that?" she heard a smooth male voice say through the door right in front of her. Her eyes opened a little wider, "that wasn't English, was it...Where am I?" she thought gazing around. Bella heard footsteps approaching the door she stood in front of. A second later it swung open and there stood a tall, skinny but muscular, black haired Quileute boy. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, all she could do was stutter at him.

"Wher- is this...wha-" she tried to speak to him, but everything was becoming dark and fuzzy. She couldn't breathe and her thoughts began to race. Gasping, she quickly put her hand on the wall to steady herself and keep from falling over.

"Kore wa otokonoko no reberudeari, koko de nani o yatte iru? This is a boys level, what are you doing here?" he said, his face hard with confusion as he eyed her up and down. Bella couldn't understand a word he was saying, adding to her dizziness. She began to panic, a single drop of sweat ran down her forehead. She shut her eyes tight trying to will away the feeling that was quickly washing over her. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Anata wa kiite iru? Are you listening?" Anger began to take over his expression and his eyes narrowed. All she could do was shake her head, everything was turning black and Bella couldn't stop it. The Quileute boy stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, waiting to hear her explanation. Her breathing was labored. All of a sudden the harshness on his face disappeared; he slowly dropped his arms to his sides and watched in disbelief as she rapidly fell to the floor with a loud thud. He dashed over to her holding her head up off the floor and placing it on his lap. He quickly leaned down and put his ear near her mouth, "good, she's still breathing" he thought. His panic levels were rising, but he needed to stay calm.

"Miss, are you okay? Hello? Can you hear me?" he tried to wake her up, but it was useless. He knew something was wrong with her, very wrong.

"Embry! Get out here!" the Quileute boy yelled to his roommate. Another Quileute boy came running to the doorway, this one was a little shorter and had spiked up light brown hair.

"Whaaaaat. I was just about to beat the server score on Halo 3...Shit, dude!" Embry said, kind of pissed off. His expression quickly changed to shock when he saw a brown haired girl laying passed out on the floor, her head resting on the Quileute boy's lap. After his shock had passed Embry started to smile.

"Who's that, Jacob?" he said sarcastically, wiggling his eye brows and grinning. "Some girl come to profess her love for you? Lemmy guess, you turned her down and she passed out." He laughed, stretching both his arms above his head and sighing. Getting another look at her, Embry did a double take.

"Wait, she's not Quileute...She British? America? Damn, you just have all kinds of girls going after you. I wish I was half as lucky as you." Embry stated bluntly, curling up his nose a little bit. Jacob glared up at him, worry written all over his face. "Just stay calm," Jacob thought to himself. He took a deep breath.

"Please, just help me get her inside. If she's caught on a boys level at this time of night, we'll be blamed," he urged. He could see that this wasn't going to persuade Embry. "And punished," he added, trying to get him to help move her inside. Embry sighed again, "Alright fine," he rolled his eyes, walking over. The two roommates stood on either side of the girl and lifted her up. They slowly walked into their room and layed her down on Jacob's bed.

"Okay," started Jacob, "what are we going to do about her?"

"_We_?" questioned Embry. "I think this is more of _Jake_ thing," He crossed his arms and gave Jacob the evil eye.

"She's in your dorm too, it's just as much on you as it is on me," he retorted. Embry sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Lets just think about this for a minute. It looks like shes out pretty hard," Embry said taking a closer look at the stranger that appeared at their doorstep. He sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long night...no Halo for him. An hour or so passed as the two tried to think what they could do, but nothing seemed like it would work.

"Well, I need to go shower," Jacob breathed after what seemed like hours and hours of thinking, "can you watch her for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry, okay?" Embry said staring off into deep space. Jacob gathered his bath stuff and headed down to the dorm's bathrooms. As he walked down the hall, he tried to picture how the strange girl had ended up in front of his door. He exhaled, trying to push the thought of her out of his mind. He just wanted to shower and relax a little bit before he returned to the mess that awaited him in his dorm. When Jacob got to the bathroom, no one was in there.

"Thank God, some peace and quiet," he smiled to the air. He took out his shampoo and body wash and put them into the ledge in the shower. Slowly he took off his shirt and hung it on a wall hook. His chest was very sculpted and toned. But because of his russet skin his muscles looked soft and inviting. Next to come off were his cut-offs, which he wore all the time. All that was left were his skin tight boxer briefs. Though them you could see every detail of his delicious body and man hood. Although so many girls had confessed their undying love to Jacob, he still felt very self-conscious and shy. But in a way, that just added to his charm. Out of no where he started thinking about the girl laying in his bed; he had never had a girl in his bed before.

"...She was very beautiful," he thought to himself, suddenly picturing her lips crashing down upon his. He shook his head and wondered why he was thinking these thoughts about someone he had never seen before an hour or two ago. Sighing, he pulled off his boxers, letting his dick spring free. Without knowing it, just the thought of kissing her had turned him on. He laughed at himself, thinking about how pathetic he was acting. Pushing _everything_ out of his mind he stepped into the shower letting the warm water engulf him. When he was done, he dried off and put his clothes back on. He looked at his phone. 7 missed calls it read, all from Embry. He listened to his voice mail, and laughed when he heard his roommates voice panicking about him 'being gone too long and leaving him alone with the crazy brunette girl.'

As Jacob was walking back to his room, he saw the Dorm Authorities doing room checks on rooms just down the hall from his. He gasped and quickened his pace. When he got into his room, his thoughts were nothing but negative.

"Embry, the D.A. is just down the hall..." panic dominated his voice, "doing room checks." He closed his eyes and tried to breath normal. They hadn't had a room check for two months, and it was just his luck that they would have one tonight. Jacob slowly walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Jacob, quick! You have to hide her," Embry harshly whispered. They both looked around the room, trying to think of a place they could hide her while the Dorm Authorities did a room check.

"Uhhh..." Jacob tried hard to think, but he just couldn't. The D.A. was checking the room next door. There just wasn't enough time, their room was next! Jacob glanced at the girl that was sleeping peacefully in his bed and his heart skipped a beat. He knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to be very honorable. He shut his eyes tight, "I hope she doesn't wake up now, or its going to be an extremely awkward situation. For all three of us," he softly said out loud.

"Plus, I've never even done this with a girl I know, let alone with a girl I've never met before," he whispered under his breath, his nerves almost getting the best of him. Jacob slowly walked over to Bella and looked down at her. He loved the way her hair flowed and looked like the moon, he gulped as his cheeks lightly flushed a pink color.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he thought to himself, "this is no time for those kind of thoughts!"

"Jacob!" hissed Embry, throwing his hands up in the air in confusion. "Do something quick, you ass!" Jacob looked back at him and just nodded. He picked up the blanket and slowly crawled under the covers with the girl, making sure to leave only an inch distance between them. He didn't want to wake her up but he needed it to look like it was only him in his bed. Embry looked at him in confusion, but when Jacob was finished moving around he got it. Bella seemed to have disappeared under the sheets. The D.A. would never suspect anything.

"Genius," Embry whispered smiling. Then came the three small knocks they were waiting for. Embry slowly walked over to the door and opened it just a crack, whispering "My roommate is sleeping, please try to be as quiet as possible." The D.A. nodded and Embry opened the door all the way to let him in. The D.A. looked around the dorm, pausing only a moment or two at Jacob's side. He checked the closets, under the beds, and finally the fridge. Just as it looked like he was about to leave, the D.A. sniffed the air.

"Is that woman's perfume I smell?" he questioned suspiciously. He sniffed the air again taking a step back into the room. Under the sheets Jacob started sweating bullets, he didn't notice before but the girl that was laying next to him smelled like strawberry and vanilla. The D.A. took another step towards Jacob, but Embry quickly interjected.

"Yeah, thats probably my roommates new soap. His mom sent it, it does smell pretty girlie." he forced himself to laugh a little. The D.A's eyes narrowed as he stared at Embry, but Embry just smiled.

"Alright, well. You boys stay out of trouble," he said as he stepped out the door, "I wouldn't want to have to kick you two out of the dormitories for the rest of the year," he said eying Embry.

"Right, sir. We understand," he said with a straight face, closing the door as the D.A. walked down to the next room and knocked. Embry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning against the door. He looked up at the ceiling.

"That was a close one..." he said, his thoughts drifting for a moment. On the other side of the room, Jacob relaxed. He had been tensing every muscle in his body, trying not to move and give himself away. He sighed, and looked at the girl. Jacob whispered out loud to Embry, "Where do you think she came from? She looked so scared and confused...Like she didn't know where she was," his heart twinged with sadness for the girl.

"I don't know," stated Embry, beginning to smirk. "But are you going to stay there cuddling her all night?" he let out a laugh. Jacob blushed, "I was just making sure the D.A. didn't come back and catch us," he said getting flustered. He moved back the sheets and slowly began to get out of his bed. But suddenly the girl turned over and wrapped her arm around him, pulling Jacob closer to herself. He quickly drew in a breath, hoping that he had not woken her up. But to his pleasure he had not, she was still fast asleep.

"Umm..." Jacob said nervously staring at the girl, his cheeks turning a little rosy. He looked up at Embry, searching for advice.

"Don't look at me," Embry said trying not to burst out laughing, "be a man and stay there until she moves off!" he half whispered half laughed. He went back to the TV and put his headset back on. "Time for some _uninterrupted_ Halo time," Embry said to the air, stressing the uninterrupted part. Jacob sighed, he really had no clue what to do in a situation like this, he hadn't even held a girls hand. He glanced over at the now busy Embry.

"He thinks I'm so popular with the girls and that I have a lot of experience in that department. Truth is, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. And I'm 20," he thought to himself. Jacob shut his eyes, "If only he knew, but I can't bring myself to tell him..." He sighed again. The stranger pulled herself closer to Jacob, sliding her top leg between his. He gulped and looked at her; it was weird. It was almost like she could sense when he was distressed...like he affected her. He shook his head, he thought he must be getting tired and therefore loosing his mind. A couple minutes passed and Jacob started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, the girl moved again and woke him up. He looked down at her sleepily; this time she moved even closer to him. She pulled herself tight to Jacob, her breasts were up against his chest. He couldn't help but get turned on by the closeness. Blood was starting to flow downward, and something was expanding. He blushed, slightly drawing his erection away from her. Still sleeping, she moved her hips to Jacob's. There was just enough pressure to make his dick throb. Jacob softly moaned, quickly he regained his composure and looked over at Embry.

"Good..." Jacob thought. "He didn't hear," his face turning red with embarrassment.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading guys! This is my first FanFic, so I would love feed back! :)<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jacob was the first one to wake up, and boy was he thankful for that. He had fallen asleep next to the mystery girl, their lips only inches apart when he awoke. Jacob stood up slowly, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping girl. He stretched both his arms up to the ceiling and made a low groaning sound. He sighed and looked out the window, "Today is going to be a crazy day, isn't it," he grimaced to himself. He walked over to their mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Opening it, he looked down at the huge tent that he was forming in his cut-offs.

"Seriously, I know it's a guy thing in the morning...but I need to calm down," he thought to himself, ruffling his brow. He tried to think of sad thoughts to help make it go down, but his mind always traveled back to the same thing. Jacob sighed and gave up; it was useless. He was way too horny to think about anything else and he was kind of ashamed. He walked over and sat down on the couch. Turning on the TV, he made sure the volume was low so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He sighed again, which he did way to often lately. He took a sip of his water and capped it, setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. An ad for Jergens lotion came on, "how appropriate..." he thought sarcastically.

"Maybe I need to start...playing," Jacob thought as he buried his face in his hands. It was embarrassing just to think about it. He had only masturbated a handful of times throughout his whole life, but to him, now seemed like a good time to start. His dick twitched in response.

"You okay?" came a sleepy voice from across the room. Jacob's head popped up from his hands, Embry had woken up. Embry sat up slowly and drew the covers back, slowing standing up he did the same thing as his roommate and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what to do when she wakes up," Jacob lied, as Embry grabbed a Mt. Dew and opened it. The can's hiss and pop were loud in the silent room and the sound bounced off the dorm walls; the girl stirred, threatening to wake up.

"Embry, you idiot!" Jacob hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"Sooooo-rry!" he whispered sardonically. They both looked at the girl as a tiny groan came from her lips. The roommates both clenched their teeth, they knew she was about to wake up and they were not where ready to explain the last 12 hours to her. The girl scrunched her face and drew her hand to her head. The boys held their breath.

"Oww...Alice, can you get me a Tylenol? My head feels like it's splitting open," she softly said with her eyes still firmly shut. "Please?" she added after a couple seconds of silence.

"Uhh..." Embry started but didn't know how to finish. The presence of a male voice surprised the girl, and she slowly tried to open her eyes.

They crashed closed, she was _so_ tied.

"Alice?" the girl said trying again to open her eyes and adjust them to the bright light. After a few seconds, she blinked over and over again trying to get her eyes to work. She blinked again, but she could not and did not recognize where she was.

"Wha-?" she sat straight up, her eyes wide open now. Fear began to take over. Where was she, who were these people, where was Alice? Her mind raced, she opened her mouth and let out a terrified, blood curdling scream. Embry dashed over and put his hand to her mouth.

"Whoa, Whoa," Embry said loudly trying to get her to stop screaming, "shit, it's okay! We'll tell you what happened if you just stop screaming!" She tried to get away from him, still screaming and panicking. Jacob walked into view of the girl, his face full of worry. Trying to stay calm he walked over and kneeled in front of the girl; she stopped screaming and fighting. Her eyes blazed through Jacob's as sweat droplets ran down her forehead. She breathed deep several times, trying to calm herself. Embry removed his hand and took a few steps back, falling onto the couch. He let out a breath of air.

"Miss, you're safe," he said somewhat shyly. "My name is Jacob Black and this is Embry Call," he diverted his eyes away from hers. He was embarrassed for some reason, but he didn't know why. Her breathing was still shallow and quick, her eyes piercing through his skin. Suddenly thoughts of the two of them tangled in between the sheets came up in his mind. _She was underneath him, her arms wrapped around his torso. Her perfect pale body completely exposed to him while she dug her heels into his sculpted backside. He slid his dick into her slowly and tenderly, she was so tight and so wet; the tension built in his balls as she threw her head back in ecstasy, letting out a moan. He was close to cumming and so was she. Her breathing was shallow and quick, her eyes pierced though his skin, "Jake," she moaned..._

Jacob quickly snapped out of it, his dick throbbing in his cut-offs. "Good thing I'm kneeling..." he thought, mentally kicking himself for being so animalistic. He sat down flat on his butt and pushed out those dirty thoughts. She was in trouble! Now was _not_ the time. When she spoke all of his attention went to her.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she cried out. She drew her knees up to her chest, she felt like there was a huge hole there and she needed to keep from falling apart.

She rested her forehead on her knees, slowly rocking back and forth. She thought and thought some more. Why couldn't she remember anything about her life? "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself, beginning to sob.

"Well..." Jacob slowly started, worry present on his face. "Last night I head a loud crack just outside our door, so I went to go check it out..." he paused, trying to think of a good way to phrase the next part without making the girl panic. "When I got to the door I tried talking to you, but it seemed like you didn't understand me. At all..." he paused again. "Then you fainted," he said looking up at her to gauge the poor girls reaction.

"...And...?" Bella whispered talking towards her legs, still rocking. Jacob knew what she was looking for, she wanted to know if they had done anything to her. Is she had been safe. He put his guard up, hopping she couldn't tell he was lying when he next spoke.

"All we did was lay you down and let you sleep," he said, "we didn't get near you." She looked at him, all Jacob could do was give her a half smile half frown. She looked deeper into his eyes and he lightly blushed and looked away. He felt so bad lying to her, but she had been though enough already. He didn't want to add to her distress.

"Hm. That's so odd," Bella thought to herself as she looked into Jacob's eyes, "I should be panicking right now. But he makes me feel so calm and safe." She placed her chin on her knees and softly spoke to no one in particular, "I can't remember anything about myself. Where I came from or who my family is. Nothing," she sighed, glancing out the window. "All I can remember is that my name is Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. And something about an Edward and an Alice," she trailed off thinking hard about something. Embry sat up off the couch and looked at her.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, welcome to Arizona!" Embry smiled his cheesiest smile before turning his attention to the almost silent TV once again.

"Arizona?" she questioned, turning to Jacob for some confirmation. He nodded. She contemplated his answer for a while before speaking, "I don't think I was in Arizona last night...I think- I think I was in Washington." Suddenly pain hit her ears, the same pain she remembered from last night.

"Ahh!" she gasped, grabbing at her ears with her hands. Jacob started to get up, "Are you okay?" he panicked. He put his hand on her knee gently. Suddenly all the pain was gone as soon as his fingers touched her; she looked up at him, her eyes wide with relief and confusion. He quickly drew his hand back and took a couple steps away, blushing. Embry glanced over the couch at the awkward scene, "damn, she okay?" he asked casually turning back to the ad for Pepsi before anyone could answer him.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay..." Bella sighed, slightly blushing she smiled at Jacob. He shyly smiled back.

"Dude, something is wrong with you. Seriously," called Embry from the couch. He reached for the remote and turned up the volume a little bit. "Might want to go to the clinic on campus. It's just a couple of blocks away!" his fake enthusiasm made Jacob raise an eyebrow.

"I'll be alright," she directed at Embry.

"Nah, babe. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about mister blush-a-lot sitting in front of you," Embry roared with laughter. Bella couldn't help but smile as well.

"Great, well. You two can sit here and laugh at me all day. I need a shower," Jacob roughly stated, sticking his tongue out at Embry. He smiled gently at Bella before walking out the door. Embry could tell he was flustered, more flustered then he'd ever seen him. Embry looked at Jacob's desk where he kept all his necessities.

"Huh. Forgot his bath shit, wonder if he'll notice," chuckled Embry. "Make yourself at home, Bella. You hungry? Thirsty? You'll find everything in the fridge and the cupboard below it. Mi casa es su casa!" he looked her up and down. He could see why his roommate was so nervous around her, she was kind of pretty.

"Thank you," she walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was water, pop, and juice. She moved the pop aside and something caught her eye. A huge bottle of Grey Goose; she giggled to herself and looked over at Embry sitting on the couch. She took a water and drank it extremely fast, throwing the bottle in the trash bin. Sighing she sat down on Jacob's bed again; she needed to figure this out before Jacob came back. When he was around all the wanted to do was stare at him, nothing else mattered and that scared her. She shut her eyes, trying to picture what she was doing before she ended up on the doorstep of these two guys. Nothing came to mind, she shut her eyes harder grabbing deep in the back of her mind for anything. All of a sudden Jacob popped into her mind. She gasped and opened her eyes, quickly looking around the room. She sighed again.

Meanwhile, Jacob had sauntered into the dorm bathroom. Flustered and agitated, he slammed his palms down onto the sink edge. He looked up at his reflection.

"Why am I so nervous around her?" he yelled at Jacob number two staring back at him through the mirror. He had never felt like this around any girl, it confused him that it was happening now and with this strange girl he just met! Angrily he took off his shirt and pants, throwing them onto a hook.

"Just get over it," he told himself as he walked over and turned on the shower head. He took off his boxer briefs and stepped in. Closing his eyes he sighed. He tilted his face up so the water massaged his face; the hot water felt amazing over his tight muscles. Jacob hadn't noticed it until this moment, but he was really sore from all the tensing he had done lately. He let his mind wander and all of a sudden he was at full salute.

His hand slowly wandered to his hard member, without Jacob really noticing. His thoughts dashed to Bella wearing very little begging him to touch her. As soon as his hand touched his dick, he involuntarily moaned. He grabbed it hard, and slowly started to pump his hand up and down. He didn't care how embarrassed he would be if someone caught him jerking off in the shower, this felt amazing and there was no way his body would let him stop before he came. He started to breath a little faster, his chest moving up and down in unison with his hip thrusts. Jacob picked up the pace, rubbing his dick faster and faster...he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He pictured Bella rubbing her own clit, he moaned again. A couple strokes later he came shooting hot cum all over the shower wall, he put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He blew out a long breath, blinking his eyes a couple times trying to return his vision to normal again. He turned off the water, taking deep slow breaths to calm his sporadic breathing.

"Wow," was all Jacob could think as he dried off. Smiling and feeling much more relaxed he strolled back to his room. Jacob dug his room key out of his pocket and slid it in the keyhole. But as Jacob opened the door, the scene in front of him stopped Jacob dead in his tracks: Embry was sitting right next to Bella, leaning in for what looked like a kiss.

Jacob's eyes darkened with disappointment. He clenched his fists, "Oops, looks like I forgot my shampoo in the bathroom. Gotta go," he tried to laugh it off, but his tone was sad. His eyes darted to Bella.

"Hey, Jake. It's not what it looks like," Embry half laughed. Jacob was hearing none of Embry's lies, he quickly shut the door and walked back down the hallway.

To be continued...

_**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first FanFic, so I would love feed back! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oops, I think I made Jake mad." Embry winced at Bella. This was not going to be easy to explain to his roommate. He pushed the thought out of his head and continued grabbing for the diary underneath Jacob's pillow.

"You can't really tell him that you were just reaching for his diary, can you." Bella half smiled. But in the back of her mind she was very confused; why was Jacob acting so weird? Did he really hate her that much? Should she leave? She crinkled her nose and turned her attention to the brown leather journal Embry held in his hands.

"I feel dirty, should we really be doing this?" Bella questioned, she didn't want Jacob to hate her even more then he already did…

"Of course! If he didn't want people to read it he would have found a better place to hide it," Embry joked. "Plus, I think it kinda has something to do with you. Before he even met you. Or something like that." He started slowly flipping through it, clearly looking for some entry in particular.

"Wait, what?" Bella said surprised, she thought it was just going to be something embarrassing about Jacob or something weird. It was about her? How? Her heart rate rose slightly in anticipation.

In the first few pages he found it. "Ah! Here we go," Embry said clearing his throat getting ready to read the entry out loud to Bella. He began slowly, "It says 'I remember it so vividly, the day that Mom left us. I tried so hard to be happy again, but it was _almost impossible_. She had been my life and my reason for living. And now that she was gone, I felt like I had nothing to live for. My dad told me to calm down, that it would be okay. He said that the spirits had visited him and told him of a girl that I was destined to meet; she would be my soul mate, my imprint. Whatever that means. She would come out of nowhere and not remember. He then told me I would know it was her by two circles? He's crazy. If this girl is out there, then maybe it's a good thing I'm still a virgi-" Embry trailed off, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes bulged.

"WHAT!" He screamed out loud making Bella jump. "Sorry…" Embry said a lot softer apologizing for scaring her, "I guess I didn't read all of the entry before…" A drop of sweat ran down his forehead, his mind began racing. "Jakes a virgin!" he thought to himself, "but he's such a ladies man, he always-" Embry's thought was interrupted by Bella's 20 questions.

"Good thing…?" What, what's a good thing? What does it say?" Bella questioned trying to grab the diary from Embry. He laughed nervously, "It says 'it's a good thing I have _something_ to look forward to.' That's all," Embry bluffed, hoping she wouldn't catch on that he was lying.

"Oh, okay," Bella blandly said. "So what does any of that have to do with me?" Embry sighed in relief, she hadn't caught on. "Well…" he started, putting the journal back underneath Jacob's pillow. "Not to be a creep, but didn't I see a circle tattooed on each side of your hip?" he put his finger thoughtfully to his chin, looking up to the ceiling. "Maybe those are the circles Jake's dad was talking about." Bella blushed, staring in disbelief at Embry.

"How did you see those-" she started to yell, sounding very alarmed and angry.

"Woahhh, little missy!" He put his hands up in the 'don't shoot' pose. "When Jake and I carried you in they were kind of hard to miss." He laughed, dropping his hands. Bella snorted crossing her arms, "plus, it also said something about coming out of nowhere and not remembering. Which describes you down to a T." Embry stood up and walked over to the couch, "Anyways. Enough of this heavy shit, lets watch TV until the mad dog comes back," he breathed picking up the remote and flipped on the tube.

"Huh, I wonder if that girl really is me…" she contemplated. Out of nowhere a sharp pain coursed through her head. "Ahh," Bella softly cried as her hands flew to her temple. She scrunched her eyes shut and suddenly the pain was gone.

_Jacob's eyes darkened with disappointment. He clenched his fists, "Oops, looks like I forgot my shampoo in the bathroom. Gotta go," he tried to laugh it off, but his tone was sad. His eyes darted to Bella. "Hey, Jake. It's not what it looks like," Embry half laughed. Jacob was hearing none of Embry's lies, he quickly shut the door and walked back down the hallway._

He kept walking until he came to the end of the hall. Turning the corner, Jacob leaned against the wall and let his arms dangle at his sides. He sighed, suddenly feeling hot tears swell up in his eyes. He clenched his fists; he was not going to let himself cry. "Seriously? What's gotten into me" he thought mentally kicking himself as hard as he could.

"Jacob," he told himself out loud, "you need to stop acting this way. Drop your feelings for her and just look at her as a _friend_. Embry made his move, you lucked out," He slowly slid down the wall and leaned his head against it. He breathed deeply, "Go back in there and joke it off. It's just as easy as breathing," he reassured himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat there in silence for a couple minutes. Standing up he laughed, "And you need to stop talking to yourself too. People will think you're crazy."

Jacob walked slowly down the hallway to the elevator. It was weird, he had never noticed how long the hall was until now…and he had lived in the same room for two years. Pressing the down button he shut his eyes waiting for the familiar ding that meant the elevator was here. When it didn't come for a good 30 seconds, he opened his eyes with annoyance.

"Really, elevator?" he said angrily to the air, "You're going to make me walk down 14 flights of stairs right now?" he huffed, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets staring at the tan elevator doors. His stomach rumbled, "Oooh…Fine, ordering pizza it is." He took out his cell phone and dialed Pizza Huts number, which he had memorized, and ordered 3 large cheese pizzas. He walked back towards his room, but instead of going in he decided to wait in the hall for the pizza man.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Jacob heard someone walking up the last few stairs. The door opened and there stood the pizza guy, winded and gasping for air. Jacob stood up and walked towards him.

"Holy shit, that was a lot of stairs…" the Pizza guy breathed to Jacob.

"Sorry about that," Jacob tried to feel bad, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care that much. "How much do I owe you?" he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"$28.50" the guy said, still trying to regain his composure and his breath. Jacob handed him two $20 bills and took the pizzas, "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" the guy said smiling; $11.50 was a huge tip even though he had to climb a million stairs. Jacob pulled out his key and unlocked his door. Awkwardly he pushed it open and backed into the room trying to balance the pizzas, dreading the awkwardness he was sure that would follow.

"I thought I smelled pizzaaaaa!" Embry sang out in joy, jumping up off the couch towards Jacob. Jacob laughed at Embry's enthusiasm, handing him the top box of pizza. He walked over to Bella and handed her the second box, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about how he acted before.

"Thanks," she softly said, "But…I can't eat a whole pizza…"

"That's fine, whatever you don't eat me and Jake will," Embry called from the counter that he was currently sitting on.

"You two can eat more than a whole pizza?" she questioned in disbelief, stealing a glance at Jacob. Embry let out a booming laugh and boasted, "Hell yeah, my record's three large pizzas in 30 minutes! We're always hungry!" Jacob laughed and nodded in agreement; he awkwardly took a seat on the floor by the door. All three ate in uncomfortable silence. All three finished eating and threw away their pizza box in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, shit. Why don't we do something crazy?" Embry broke the silence. "Relieve some of the tension and awkwardness" he finished, walking over to the mini fridge and opening the door.

"And what did you have in mind?" Jacob asked cautiously, praying to God that he wouldn't suggest that they got drunk. Up until that moment he had forgotten about the big bottle of Grey Goose they were hiding. Jacob sighed in anticipation. Grinning, Embry pulled the huge bottle out of the fridge.

"Ta-da!" Embry glowed as he walked over to get three glasses from the cabinet above the sink. Jacob glanced over at Bella hoping she would protest to drinking with two guys she didn't know that well; no such luck. She shrugged her shoulders at Jacob and mouthed 'it could be fun'. Meanwhile, Embry popped open the bottle and poured himself a glass full.

"How much do you want, Bella?" he called over his shoulder, reaching up into the cupboard searching for a second cup.

"Umm...how about half a glass?" she answered his question with a question. "Actually, full!" she softly giggled. Maybe getting a little tipsy would help her remember something about herself, or how she got here. She got up and walked over to the couch and sat on the arm, crossing her ankles out in front of her.

"Comin' right up, m'lady! And for you, good sir?" he raised his eyebrow at Jacob, grinning devilishly.

"Full...I guess," Jacob said, saying the second part under his breath. He knew something bad was going to happen tonight, he could just feel it. Pushing that thought out of his mind he walked over and grabbed his drink that Embry had poured. He took a sip swallowing hard; he never liked the taste of alcohol.

"Atta' boy," Embry encouraged sarcastically, "Bella's turn!" he said bringing her drink over to where she was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him taking a sip as well. Then she took a second swig. She didn't think it tasted half bad, she actually thought it was pretty good!

"Ooo, Bella likes!" Embry chortled. "Now, it's time to get this party started," he thought to himself taking his cell phone out of his pocket and opening his contacts. He scrolled down to Paul Lahote's number and typed 'Party at my place. Be here in 20, bring Edward and those two hot chicks?' and pressed send.

"Anyways, I'm going to lay down for a bit," Jacob said as he slowly walked over to his bed, taking one last big sip of Grey Goose before putting it down. He stretched out on his bed, sighing and placing his hands behind his head. Bella's eyes couldn't help but wander over his tan...strong...amazing arms. She glanced down to his belt buckle; it was a wolf howling to the moon. She thought it suited him well, he seemed strong like a wolf, and his eyes were piercing and beautiful like a wolf's. She smiled and took another sip of her alcohol. Slowly, her eyes scanned directly south of his wolf. She could tell he was hung _very_ generously. Even though his pants weren't tight, there was a definite bulge. Suddenly her thoughts went wild. _Jacob had her backed into a corner, a low growl escaped from his lips. He pushed his body firmly up against hers as he nibbled at the base of her neck, his hands grabbing her hips. She let out a moan; she could feel her panties getting damp. He ripped off her shirt and bra and took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped his name in pleasure and shock as his tongue glided over her hardened nipple. Jacob smiled his sexy smile, whispering in her ear, "I know you want me." He pushed down her pants as she bit her lip. She shyly looked up at him under her lashes and suddenly his lips crashed down on hers. Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He slid his hand down over her thong, slowly rubbing circles over her clit through the soaked lavender material. She let out a loud moan and rocked her hips toward his hand, she wanted more. _

"Stop, Bella," she snapped out of it and told herself firmly, shaking her head trying to get the image out. Bella was very wet. She wondered why she was thinking such graphic thoughts about this kid. She blushed to herself. Glancing over at Embry, she hoped that he hadn't caught her checking out his roommate and fantasizing about him; but of course he had. Quickly she gulped down half of her drink and grinned nervously at Embry. All he could do was laugh at her. Pretty soon all three of them were buzzed. Jacob stood up and stretched loudly, losing his balance slightly.

"Who wants to play some Halo!" Jacob asked the room excitedly, jumping over to the couch where Embry was sitting. "Hm, this isn't so bad," Jacob thought, grinning to himself. He took another drink out of his cup.

"Helllll yeah!" Embry and Bella said in unison; they laughed at each other. Bella sat down to the left of Jacob and Embry to his right. Smiling, Embry picked up two controllers and handed one to Bella, "you sure you wanna play against us, Bella? We are the Gods of Halo, so be prepared to get ripped apart!" He snickered taking one more swig before setting down his cup.

"No fair!" she playfully whined, "I haven't even played befoooore. Jake, you'll help me…right?" She leaned over putting her cheek on his shoulder, looking up at him seductively through her lashes. Jacob's dick twitched, he _had_ to control himself now was not a good time to get a boner.

"Of course," he smirked, trying to act casual. Bella squealed with joy and clapped her hands together. She was bound and determined to beat them now, "Even if I have to cheat," she laughed to herself. The game began and Bella threw out her first move—as she moved her Master Chief up to the highest level of the battle ground, she slowly inched closer to Jacob until her thigh was touching his. Jacob swallowed hard and she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was blushing. Score! Her plan was working she thought.

"Jaaaake, you killed me," she pouted, bumping into him with her shoulder. She reached down and grabbed her cup finishing off what was left. Jacob did the same, he was now getting drunk. When Bella respawned she knew it was time to deployed part two of her plan. But before she could there was a loud knock at the door.

"Heyyy, must be Paul and all them!" Embry slurred the last couple words. He walked over and opened the door. In walked two girls and a gorgeous guy trailing in behind them. Bella's jaw dropped, he looked like a model…no, a _god_. He had incredibly pale skin and bronze eyes; everything about him looked perfect. He glanced around the room and when his eyes came to Bella he stopped and smiled the most charming smile at her.

"Glad you guys could make it, time for you to catch up with us," Embry beamed holding up the Grey Goose bottle. Jacob cleared his voice in the background. "Oh yeah," Embry said animatedly "Bella, this is Paul, Leah, Rosalie, and Edward." Bella's eyes darted over to the beautiful pale boy, "Edward…" She repeated his name to herself. "Huh…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading guys! This is my first FanFic, so I would love feed back! :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward walked with an unnatural amount of grace over to the counter and poured himself a drink. Bella could not help but follow his every move; she had never seen such a beautiful person before. And damn, he was so graceful. She felt a ping of jealousy; she herself was born with two left feet. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but it was futile. Edward looked over at her, but as soon as their eyes met he stiffened his posture and turned away quickly.

"What a weirdo," she thought slightly annoyed. Suddenly there was another sharp pain in the back of her head. She winced and grabbed for her head. "Stop stop stop!" she whispered to the air. And again, the pain was gone in a flash. She looked over to catch a very worried looking expression on Jacob's face.

"I'm fine," she mouthed to him, though it didn't seem to totally convince Jacob. He still looked worried.

"Jacob is so cute when he's worried," she giggled drunkenly to herself, blushing.

"What's so funny?" The boy named Paul smiled questioningly at her. Paul had beautiful russet skin like Jacob and Emery, but there was something about him that Bella didn't quite like. Maybe it was the cocky and dominating vibe she got from him. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to think past all the Grey Goose in her system, "Well, Paaaul," she said drawing out the "ah" sound in his name, "if you must know, I think we should play a game!" Bella clapped her hands together excitedly, in awe of her own genius.

"What kind of game?" called Embry from across the room, his arm draped around a slightly flushed Rosalie.

"I'm up for it," Jacob quickly said, smiling like a fool. Bella looked over at Jacob, his brilliant smile wiping any and all thoughts of Edward out of her mind.

"Let's play truth or dare," Bella's eyes glowed with mischievousness. Slowly and with a bit of staggering, everyone sat in a circle on the floor with their drinks in hand. Excitement filled the room as they all looked around trying to think up embarrassing questions or dares to ask. Embry got an empty Coke bottle from the recycling bin and put it in the center of the circle.

"Ya'll know how to play, right?" Embry asked with a snicker. "The person the bottle points to is the person who has to ask a question," he slurred the last word a little. "Oh, and if you want to pass you have to take a shot of tequila," he said standing up and getting the bottle of Patron from the table. He sat back down. Eyeing everyone with a fake evil look, he gave the bottle a spin. Round and round it went. Finally it began to slow: Leah. She blushed, taking a sip from her cup before talking.

"Paul, truth or dare," she breathed after a moment, staring at him intensely. Paul blinked a couple of times.

"Truth," he answered. There was a cough that sounded a lot like "coward" from Embry. Paul glared at him, his temper ready to fly but Leah interrupted him with her question.

"If you had to choose someone in this room to have _sex_ with," she started, emphasizing the word sex, "who would you choose?" Paul doubled back in surprise; he was not expecting Leah to ask him that kind of question. They had never been very close because Paul always tried to distance himself from Leah. He loved Leah since day one, but Leah had always loved Sam. So naturally, he was a bit confused on why she would even care about who he would want do it with.

"U-um…," he stuttered, trying to compose himself. There was no way in hell that he was going to admit to all these people that he would, without a doubt, choose Leah herself. He stuck his hand out to Embry, motioning for the bottle of tequila. He hung his head in shame after he took a shot and handed it back. Leah looked down at her cup and blushed a little. It was Paul's turn to ask a question.

"Truth or dare, Bella," he said, regaining a little bit of his pride.

"Dare!" she said excitedly, smiling drunkenly at Paul. She was ready for anything he could throw at her.

"Ooo, we have a brave one here people!" Paul joking announced to the room, laughing. He put his finger to his mouth, "Hmm, I dare you to…kiss Jacob," he laughed a maniacal laugh and made kissing noises. He glanced over to catch Jacob's reaction. "Priceless!" Paul thought, giving himself a hypothetical pat on the back. Jacob was blushing furiously, "W-what!" Jacob stuttered out in complaint (though, Embry and Paul both knew it was just for show).

"Paul, come onnnn! That's _so_ mean, don't make me kiss Jacob," Bella whined (again, Embry and Paul both knew that it was for show as well). Bella licked her lips-she really did want to kiss Jacob but she didn't think he wanted her to. After all, he avoided her and never made eye contact. Maybe he hated her? Her thoughts were interrupted by Embry's voice.

"Then take a shot!" smiled Embry extending the bottle out for Bella.

"I'm no coward," Bella scoffed. She quickly turned to Jacob, who was sitting next to her. She took a deep breath, turning her head like that made her dizzy. Bella looked up at Jacob and found him already staring at her. Her heart started racing and she hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"Oh fuck…if he kisses me, I don't think I'll be able to hold back," Bella thought to herself, suddenly getting very nervous and self-conscious. She took another deep breath. Jacob moved his face a little closer to Bella's, their eyes locked on to one another. He licked his bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. That little gesture from Jacob already had Bella's panties wet, if only he _knew _what he did to her. Bella closed the gap between their mouths, softly pressing her pink lips on Jacob's. His lips were sweet and warm. She moaned in her head and suddenly found herself wanting more, picturing more. Her mind raced: _"Do you know what I want, Bella? Do you know what I need?" he breathed in her ear causing her to shiver with lust. His hips were pressed against hers, she could feel his excitement. And oh God, did she want to feel that inside of her. She bit her bottom lip, slowly placing her lips on his. He reacted instantly. He licked her bottom lip begging her for entrance, he wanted to taste her so bad it hurt. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. She whimpered softly as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up around his waist. "I think we should go somewhere a bit more comfortable," he breathed against her lips as he walked them both towards the bedroom_. She was snapped out of her fantasy when Jacob ended the kiss only after a second. Bella quickly cast her eyes down to the floor. She had enjoyed that entirely too much, she thought.

Jacob quickly repositioned himself, which was not missed by Embry. Jacob and Embry exchanged glances. Embry, being the nosey person he was, decided it was up to him to intervene.

"Hey everyone, let's go get some food. I'll buy!" Embry glanced at Bella. Everyone agreed that they were starving and they wanted more booze. Embry, Paul, Leah, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella all got up stretching drunkenly. Jacob stayed seated on the floor; he took a big swig of his booze. They all moved towards the door, Embry looked back at Bella.

"Hey, Bella? Think you could stay with Jacob? I don't trust him alone when he's drunk, he gets in too much trouble," Embry winked at her.

"But-" she started, but stopped. "Oh. I see what you're doing Embry Call," Bella glared playfully at him. She looked around for her drink. If she was going to be alone with the boy that made her fantasize about him every 10 seconds, she was going to need some more liquid courage.

"We won't be back for a while, so don't wait up for ussss!" Embry slurred, waving his hand goodbye as he shut the door behind himself. Silence.

Bella sat down on the floor a foot or so away from Jacob. More silence. She sighed and blinked her eyes a couple of times. Jacob felt so warm sitting next to her…kind of like her own personal sun. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her eyes slowly drifted closed for a second of two. Warmth…Why was it suddenly getting warmer? She looked over to see Jacob move a little closer to her. He was leaning back on his hands, one of them was only inches away from her leg. She gulped.

"Hey," Bella awkwardly started, "you want to watch TV?" She quickly stood up knowing that if she stayed like that any longer she would probably force herself on him. She plunked down on the couch, Jacob following suit. He picked up the remote and flipped on the tube. As soon as it came on, the room was filled with moaning and grunting. Bella stiffed, but Jacob just laughed. Embry had left it on his porn station. For some reason Jacob was frozen, he couldn't changed the channel and his mind raced to Bella naked beneath him, begging him for more. Bella cleared her throat which snapped Jacob out of his trance. Jacob adjusted himself, if only she _knew_ what she did to him. He flipped the station to a commercial about Pillow Pets and threw the remote on the coffee table. Minutes passed and neither one of them made a single move.

"I wish I could remember how I got here," Bella started randomly. "I feel like I'm forgetting something very important, or dangerous," she laughed. Jacob looked over at her, she was playing with her hands nervously.

"That guy Edward reminds me of someone...but I can't put my finger on whom," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure everything will come back to you soon enough," he tried to sound convincing, though he had no clue what was going to happen. In the back of his mind he knew she was going to have to leave someday and someday soon. There were probably people looking for her. He sighed, the thought of the first girl he had ever loved leaving so soon made him depressed. Again, he looked over at her but with new found courage.

"What do you call a woman with only one and a half legs?" Jacob stared at her, a slight grin forming across his perfect face.

"What?" Bella said smiling, she was so confused.

"It's a joke. What do you call a woman with only one and a half legs?" he mused. Bella thought for a second; she was completely stumped.

"What's the answer?" she laughed, completely forgetting about her past and just basking in the warmth and love of Jacob…and the Grey Goose.

"Eileen," Jacob said and begun laughing hysterically. Bella soon joined Jacob, laughing so hard that tears began to run down her cheeks. Still laughing, Jacob reached over and wiped away one of her tears. Slowly, the both stopped laughing and a tension washed over them. Silence again.

They both turned their heads to glace at the other. Unintentionally, their eyes met and started a fire deep within them. A fire that could not, and would not, be put out by anything other than physical contact. Slowly Jacob turned to Bella. He could see her eyes were full of desire and want, and he couldn't take it any longer. He slowly crawled over to Bella, backing her down so she was laying on the couch with him hovering over her. The sexual tension was finally too much for them to handle. Jacob crashed his lips to Bella, hoping he wouldn't get punched or slapped for this. He was utterly surprised to feel her returning his kiss with even more passion and desire then he was putting into it. He moaned into her mouth as she pulled his body to hers. The Grey Goose must have been working wonders for Jacob, (because to his own shock) instead of drawing his erection away from Bella, he slowly started grinding it against her. Bella let out a little gasp; even through his pants she could feel that he was huge. She wanted that in her. Now.

"Jake," she moaned, feeling very courageous, "we have too many cloths on." Jacob's cock twitched in his pants and became even harder.

"If you say that, Bella, I don't think I'll be able to stop," he whispered huskily, "are you sure you want to say that?" She nodded, blushing.

"I need you now, Jake," she moaned, moving her hips more briskly against his. He quickly took off his shirt and then hers before crashing his lips down on hers once again. Without breaking the kiss he lifted Bella up and started towards his bed.

To be continued...

_**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first FanFic, so I would love feed back! :)**_


End file.
